


perilous endearment

by kellzyen



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Multi, Prison, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, bughead au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellzyen/pseuds/kellzyen
Summary: Locked up in the preface of hell, dark and alone.Even the dullest of people want to smile, sometimes it takes one pretty face to give you that sustainable amount of joy.— this story will include mentions of drugs, alcohol, sex and violence. i don't know how to put this in the tags so this is a kind of warning incase anyone doesn't want to read that stuff.





	1. pent up

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so this i've had this idea for a while now and im not sure how it'll turn out on paper but that's the fun of it right?  
> ((if you've seen prison break you're going to get vibes of Michael and Sarah's romance in this story.))
> 
> i will give warnings in the notes of each chapter if explicit or possibly triggering events are written.
> 
> — hugs, evie

Everyone is afraid, that there is a monster living inside of them.

Even the kindest people fear it. The ones with the sunniest souls and the brightest smiles, deep down they loathe the darkest parts of themselves. They will and will, that their not-so-wholesome thoughts, desiccate in their mind. 

Betty Cooper was one of those people. She resented the dark parts of herself, the parts she couldn't control. Which is why she took it upon herself to work in a prison.

Granted, Betty wasn't a murderer or a theif by any means, her darkness was certainly minuscule compared to anything the inmates had done. But a big part of her felt the need to help, the need to be a part of the rehibilation process. 

Being the prison doctor isn't exactly the biggest part of the rehilbilation, but speaking with the people that are capable of doing better, the ones that deserve a second chance, she counted that as help.

—  
—  
—  
—

Betty sat at her desk and yawned audibly. She was never one to complain, but she definitely wasn't equipped for the early start of work. Picking up her clipboard, she scanned the list of inmates to see who her first patient was. 

"Hey Kevin?" Betty said, to her work colleague and firm friend.

"What's up Betts?" Kevin replied, not looking up from his laptop 

"It says on my router my first patient is 'Jughead Jones' I don't recognise the name, is he a newbie?"

Kevin nodded "I don't recognise it either, he must be. A whole group of new inmates arrived last night, things are about to get busier around here"

"You know what that means" Betty said with a smile "No more lunch breaks!"

"I don't know about that Cooper, we don't all have the motivation to work twelve hour days." Kevin replied, shaking his head fondly 

Betty laughed at her obvious work enthusiasm.  
As weird as it sounded, she really loved her job. It gave her a sense of the unknown, an adventure. The complete opposite of her form fitting childhood. Although entwined with danger, it gave her a taste of freedom. Which was ironic, considering she spent a repetitive twelve hours in lock up. 

 

A voice spoke out on the intercom, alerting all members of staff, that the inmates daily routine was now in full swing. 

Kevin left the room with a jaunty wave and Betty waved back, then began putting on a fresh pair of gloves.

"I have 47272 outside if you're ready Dr Cooper" a guard spoke 

Betty smiled and nodded, beckoning him to bring in the inmate. 

The guard brought Jughead inside, sat him down and put cuffs on his wrist, before leaving the room.

"Jones?" Betty said turning around with a smile, and almost instantly drooling at the sight before her.

 

Betty had worked at Riverdale State Penitentiary for almost two years. She had witnessed more than her fair share of eye candy. Working in a males prison, seeing attractive men here and there was inevitable, but not like this.

There was something so telling about his eyes. A mixture of confidence and pain swirled in his stormy blues. His lips, slightly chapped, but plump and inviting. His jawline tense and defined, marked clearly on his face. She had never seen someone so attractive and she couldn't get herself to look away. 

Realising she had been staring for an amount of time, that was by no means deemed appropriate, she busied herself by looking at his medical records

Jughead watched her slowly, quirking an eyebrow at the obvious shade of scarlet she had turned.

"Never caught your name" he said with a lazy smile

Betty went pink again and composed herself in rapid time  
"I'm Betty, Dr. Cooper to you" she said with a small smile back

"Is that the doctors orders?" He said flirtatiously 

Betty flushed and then rolled her eyes. Being one of a few women in the prison, men made coy and snide comments all the time. 

"It says here you have iron deficiency" Betty said changing the subject "I'm going to have to give you a blood test, to make sure"

"Are you accusing me of lying about my red blood cells?" Jughead said, raising an eyebrow 

Betty laughed  
"It's mandatory, I have to make sure you actually need the pills"

That laugh, Jughead thought, like music to his ears. 

"So how does this work? You give me a blood test, I prove I'm iron deficent and you send me away with pills?"

"Nice try Herb Cohen" She said with a smile "Any pills you receive will be directly from me"

He took a moment to appreciate her witty quip, then replied lightly "I'll be paying you a lot of visits then"

"Three times a day, until your iron improves" she said with a nod

"Let's hope it doesn't improve any time soon" he said with a wink 

She flushed and rolled her eyes yet again. Then called the Guard back in, who took Jughead to his cell.

 

Betty sat down and let out a breathy sigh. Nothing like that had ever happened before.  
Sure, she had been hit on and been flirted with, by many of the inmates. But Jughead was literally dripping with sex appeal.

She shook her head rapidly. What on earth was she thinking. He was an inmate for god sakes, a criminal, not safe!! Here she was acting like a horny teenager, instead of doing her job.

"No" She said out loud "Back to work."

She hoped those words, would banish the pathetic thoughts of want, that her brain seemed to be yearning for.

tbc


	2. veracity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i hope u guys enjoyed the first chapter♡  
> the updates will be pretty regular so that's good!  
> i don't like how this chapter is written, but here it is  
> chapter two;

Anguish. Fear. Dismility. Pain. 

Jughead would never admit to being scared.  
Although he didn't agree with belonging to social constructs, the abnormality of a male gang member feeling frightened, wasn't something he wanted to divulge in.

Yet, in all honesty he was scared. In a dark, cold cell, with a cellmate who spoke very little and hatrid and wrong doings thick in the air like smoke.

If you believe in stereotypes, at a first glance, Jughead could be very telling. The gang jacket, the cuts on his face, the stone cold approach 

But he wasn't that person, he wasn't a criminal. And he hope that people (a certain person), would believe that.  
—  
—  
—  
—

"Mr Sex Appeal is first on your router this morning" Kevin said with a wink

Betty laughed  
"Kev, he's just a patient"

"Oh please, you haven't stopped talking about him all week"

She flushed at that. 

Sure, she had talked about him a lot more than her average patients. And sure she had payed more attention to Jughead than anyone else, but that didn't mean anything, not really. 

"I'm just making conversation with him Kev, it's my job."

"Okay, okay" he said with a coy smile 

A guard knocked on the door motioning to Jughead outside. Betty nodded, and Jughead walked in.

Kevin looked between the two and smiled slightly

"I'm off Betts, enjoy" he said, with an over exaggerated wink.

 

She flushed and walked over to the medicine cabinet.

"You got a secret admirer Dr. Coop?" Jughead said with a smile, nodding at a vase of peonies 

Betty shook her head and smiled back  
"They're from my friend Veronica, a congratulations."

"Congratulations for what?" he questioned

"I stuck up to my mom....it's..kinda -don't worry." She mumbled 

Jughead studied her face, it flushed with panic and she looked uncomfortable.

"Hey" he said putting a hand on her wrist "I understand" 

She let out a sigh, passed him his pills and then smiled.

"Can I ask you something?”

Jug nodded slowly, quirking a brow

“Why are you here? What did you do?”

He sighed, swallowed his pills and then spoke

"Are you familiar with the southside serpents?" 

She swallowed slowly and nodded.

"I was a member, something happened, something bad. Resulting in me ending up here."

"How did you get involved with the serpents?" she said quietly 

"My dad was king serpent. It was mandatory for me to join. I didn't want to, I'm not that guy Betty."

"Jug, what did you do?"

"It was an accident. I would never purposely hurt someone. I was doing a simple drug exchange job, a rival gang showed up on the scene and attempted to steal the product. I went by my instinct and pulled out a gun. I wasn't going to shoot, I don't even know how to. But the safety feature was off and I pulled the trigger. I shot a guy in the chest, the right side, but the bleeding killed him. And here I am, in jail for felony degree murder."

Betty was silent for a second, then sighed.

"It was an accident" she said nodding "I understand" 

"I would never even dream of hurting someone, I don't belong here Betty."

Betty put her hand over his and nodded. A lot of the men in this prison were extremely dangerous compared to him. It was a level 5 facility. She figured he ended up here because he was a gang member, a harsh but reality move. 

"How are you finding it here?" she said, making no attempt to move her hand

"It's hard. The evil is practically seeping through the walls. There's a few perks though." He said with a knowing smile

She flushed  
"I can put in a word for you, to be moved to a single cell."

"You would do that?" he asked tilting his head 

"If it would make things easier for you." she replied honestly 

"Thank you, Betty." he said, stroking the back of her hand

"Dr. Cooper" she corrected, simultaneously smiling and letting out a breath

"Thank you, Dr. Cooper" he said with a coy smile

—  
—  
—  
—

That night Jughead lay in his newly moved cell, he was grateful. 

Being in prison, not ideal, but it was punishment. He did wrong and this was his reckoning. Seeing Betty three times a day that was a give. Without that he'd surely, go crazy.

And he slept, peacefully, for the first time since he had arrived.

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love reading feedback :)

**Author's Note:**

> i love reading feedback :)


End file.
